


恐怖情人

by Helianthus_shine



Series: 恐怖情人 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helianthus_shine/pseuds/Helianthus_shine
Summary: 洛基深愛著他的養兄索爾，與此同時，索爾的雙胞胎弟弟巴德爾卻從死裡復生，將洛基拖進一段不倫關係中。洛基必須用自身安撫巴德爾毀滅索爾的慾望，同時對索爾精巧的隱瞞一切。然而索爾急切的想得知一切真相。警告：強制性行為、角色死亡、強暴（認真的）、血腥、殺人、囚禁、精神疾病人物黑化，大家都心理陰暗，每個人物或黑、或病、或是又黑又病，沒有天真善良活潑可愛的人物。真的能接受的讀者再看，我會用HE回報你的（但目前坑著
Relationships: Balder/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), 錘基 - Relationship
Series: 恐怖情人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 巴德爾

藏書室的門被打開那一刻，洛基只覺得渾身血液都要凝固了。他手上奧爾波特的著作砸到地上，那出現在門外的身影嚇的他動彈不得。

金髮的男人像是不在意，或根本預料到這種反應了。他走進空間狹窄的藏書室，帶上門還順手鎖了兩圈，然後露出堪稱迷人的笑容。

「想我嗎？」

洛基瞪著眼凝視了那笑容一會。全身的血液又開始流動。起初的驚恐被另一種恐懼取代。帶著顫慄和興奮的那種。他坐在木椅上，任由男人欺近的身軀將室內本就微弱的黃光徹底遮擋住，一瞬不瞬的盯著陰影中男人那雙深藍的眼睛，像是夾帶著閃電與暴風的巨浪一般的眼神。

他認得那種眼神，從五歲起第一次見到就再也忘不了。那是惡魔的眼神。

「你怎麼找到這裡的？」洛基的神經緊繃到了極限，他必須咬著牙根才能避免自己顫抖起來。

「這地方就是為我建的，不是嗎？」男人輕笑著環視了周圍一圈，眼裡的笑意幾乎讓洛基誤認成溫柔：「啊……我看見你參考了我的設計圖呢。」

這是一個狹小的空間，四面牆都貼著歐洲風格的壁紙，書架和桌椅都是木質的，在燭燈早被世人拋棄的年代，洛基選了仿燭台的燈泡樣式，做為這個小密室裡頭的唯一光源。

即使身處城市，但每每踏進這個小空間，洛基會有種回到歐洲老家的安適感……雖然那也不是他的家，而是索爾和巴德爾的家──洛基只是個養子。他五歲時被奧丁森夫婦──索爾和巴德爾的父母──領出孤兒院，從此成了索爾的兄弟。

房間本身不是太小，只不過四處都堆滿了書，那些書架上放不下的，在地上、桌上、板凳上堆成好幾座小山。洛基一個人待著時這裡的空間還算舒適，他可以隨興的移動書堆，給自己清出閱讀的空間，然而現在男人出乎他意料的找到了這裡，就讓這個小密室的狹窄暴露出來。

男人湊近，曖昧的用指頭摩娑起洛基的耳朵，輕扯糾捲在耳邊的黑髮。洛基沒有避開，只是微微垂下眼。那指頭上粗糙的繭子簡直能劃破他敏感的耳朵，他難以抑制的耳根發燙。

「我不像他……你可以騙過他，但你騙不過我。」男人湊到他耳邊，溫熱的氣息從他的耳朵灌入，一直滲到皮膚和血液裡頭。

「……我、知道、所有你的祕密，我的小弟。」

洛基猛然抬眼望著男人……用他濕潤的，像是盈著一窪水的綠眼睛。他知道這種眼神能把面前的男人逼瘋，他甚至可恥的期待著男人顯現出瘋狂。他不明白男人為何從進房以後拖到現在，都遲遲不展露他真正的來意。對方今夜的多話令他感到莫名的不安。

幸而他的不安馬上就得到了緩解，似乎為了要證明他那種眼神逼人瘋狂的能力，瘋狂來的甚至比他想像得更加猛烈。

男人揪住他墨綠睡袍的領子，將他從椅子上扯起來往桌子摔。他的腹部撞上桌角，痛得悶哼一聲，卻來不及掙扎爬起，後背就被男人龐大的身材狠狠壓制。

「那很痛。」他抱怨。

男人將桌上的書堆一把掃開，發出野獸般的笑聲：「我知道，你最喜歡疼痛了不是嗎？」

他畢竟和索爾不一樣，即使他們有著同一張臉。洛基提醒自己，好減輕內心的不適感。他的睡袍被掀開到腰，下半身立刻一涼。

「不要在這裡！」

男人吐了口口水在手上，按上洛基的臀瓣，直接刺入兩根指頭，聽得猛然抽氣的聲音。

「難道你想在你和索爾的床上做？」他猛然勾起手指，讓身下的黑髮青年呼吸變得急促，「唔……我倒是很想嘗試看看呢。」

「不……」黑髮青年稍微偏過頭來，包裹著手指的穴肉討好般的縮了縮，眼角有點點反光。

他就看不得這種可憐相。他猛然抽出手指，改探到對方胸前狠狠擰了一下，對方身體猛烈的弓起。他解開自己暗紅色的睡袍，將陰莖抵在穴口然後用力推擠進去。

洛基尖利的嚎叫起來，雙腳亂蹬亂踢卻始終找不到著力點。

他一定流血了，他正被從下面硬生生的劈成兩半。巨大的疼痛過後是麻木，洛基渾身發著顫，他的下半身要廢了，他這次終於承受不住男人全然暴力的對待。

他的身體扭動著妄想緩解難受，腦袋卻不合時宜的憶起他和索爾的第一次。索爾抱他、吻他、撫摸他每一處想要被碰觸的地方。他的身體酥軟的簡直不像自己的。他們接吻，然後結合。他能感受到索爾在他身體裡，他們緊緊貼著彼此，對方心臟的每一次跳動都像是打在自己胸口，彼此的體溫燙的簡直能將兩人融化在一起……

但這個人──他體內巨大的玩意兒抽出去一點，又猛的撞進來，順著血液或其他體液的潤滑──這個該死的傢伙，他絕不知道什麼叫做溫柔，他每次的進入都暴力而直接，似乎除了激的他放聲哭叫沒有其餘愛好。

此刻所有的知覺又全部聚集到交合處了。正被插著成了他僅剩的感受，除此他再也感覺不到其他。他彷彿化成了一灘泥水，失去了正常的呼吸能力，只能隨著每一次的撞擊掙扎著張開口，想要搶進幾口空氣，卻變成吐出沙啞的、帶著哭腔的喊聲。

洛基的惡夢是從半年前開始的。他和他的哥哥索爾──當然，他們不是真正的、血緣意義關係上的兄弟──他們確定下來情人關係才不久，就像所有熱戀中的傻蛋那樣，每天除了湊在一起說肉麻話，剩下的時間就是做愛。

然後這個男人席捲著洛基所能想像到的一切夢魘降臨了。洛基不是沒想過他會再現身，只是沒想過會是用這種方式。他甚至一開始還沒認出來對方──他實在和索爾太像了，只有那雙眼睛不一樣，不是顏色，顏色是完全一樣的，而是隱沒在那雙深藍色眸子底下的狠戾，還有赤裸裸的、能將一切都燒毀的欲望──直到自己被拽著手腕，粗暴的拖進他們住處後方的小樹林中。

洛基的睡袍被扯了開，赤裸的胸膛和木桌親密的接觸，因為身後猛烈的撞擊而摩擦。下身時不時的打在桌沿，竟也有些抬頭的趨勢。

男人突然拔出陰莖，交合處傳來曖昧的水聲。他將身下的人翻轉過來，好藉著微弱的燈光欣賞那人悽慘的模樣。半敞的綠袍下膚色白皙，胸腹有一小塊新壓出來紅痕，穴口因為粗爆的操弄而紅腫，可憐巴巴的抽縮著，斷斷續續流出和著血絲的體液。然而，即便被如此殘忍的對待，那無法說謊的欲望還是勃起了。

他拉起黑髮青年的兩條腿往上半身對折，絲毫不管對方痛苦的嚎叫聲。對方的身體不夠柔軟怎麼能怪他呢？要怪就怪他自己，或是怪該死的索爾沒有好好開發他。

男人用渾身的重量壓制上去，強迫對方用折著身體的屈辱姿勢對他徹底敞開，然後再次用自己碩大的凶器抵住對方緊窄的穴口，在對方激烈的顫抖中毫不憐惜的再次狠操進去。

「哈啊──」黑髮青年睜大眼睛，無法克制的流淚。

他激烈的律動起來。那雙白皙而結實的大腿隨著他的動作抽蓄。他扳過對方的臉。那雙綠的驚人的眼睛已然渙散，淚珠隨著操弄的節奏一滴一滴的從眼角溢出。

「我真忌妒他……」他湊到被自己操到失神的黑髮青年耳邊，「我真的好忌妒索爾，你知道嗎？」

如果索爾想要，大可以把這個人綁在他的床上，天天操他操的他說不出正常的話來，滿口只能哥哥哥哥的叫，只知道哭著求饒。他可以毫不憐惜的搗弄他的身體，操到他只能翻白眼……這個漂亮的、勾人魂魄的、像是藝術品、卻又淫蕩、下流的小東西……

只要索爾想要，不費吹灰之力就能得到。

但他可不一樣。

要是換做是他，他會每天每天都用精液填滿這個小東西，填的他滿肚子都只有他的東西。然後這個小東西甚至不需要進食了，他可以靠著肚子裡精液的養份就活下去。如果他實在是興了口腹之慾，那就用肉棒填他的嘴，噢，這小婊子最喜歡肉棒的味道了不是嗎？雖然每次都一副想要乾嘔的樣子，還不是照樣戀戀不捨的含到最深……

他用力頂弄了下，對方的欲望在他小腹上摩擦，早已硬的不像話。

這就是蕩貨的定義──他忍不住想。哭著承受暴虐，並總能興起快感。他身下的人，就是這個詞彙精確的定義。

「我忌妒的能殺了他，你知道嗎？」

他忌妒索爾，忌妒的發狂。

黑髮青年失神的雙眼閃了閃，像是忽然找回意識般，聚焦到了男人身上。那眼神冰冷的能割開任何一顆炙熱的心臟。

此刻他覺得被割裂的就是自己的心。即便他才是施虐的那一方，卻承受著比對方更強烈的痛苦。

然後出乎他意料的，對方眼中閃過某種情緒後閉上眼，伸手攬住他的脖子就把唇湊上來。

「我知道……」

他聲音好聽的像是施了能蠱惑人的法術。他輕輕用唇舌舔拭著他佈滿鬍渣子的嘴唇，甚至勾引他張開嘴，好將冰涼的舌頭探進來。「我們別提他，專心現在好嗎？」

男人主動推開對方結束這個吻。他厭惡方才心中升起的希望。他痛恨那種感覺，那感覺差點害的他淪陷，淪陷到能被對方掌控。

就像索爾那個窩囊廢一樣。

「怎麼？提起他讓你感覺羞恥嗎？」他幾乎是忿忿的說，捏緊那張輪廓漂亮的臉，用手指戳壓他的嘴唇，對方濕著眼溫順的張開口，讓指頭能順利的刺進口腔。

他模仿著下面插入的動作，用手指操著他的嘴巴，無法克制的吐露殘忍的言語：「當你的索爾還對你充滿無暇、純潔的愛意時，他知不知道你正大開雙腿，被我操的口水直流？」

回答他的是包裹著自己的甬道猛然繳緊。

「你還真賤。」

他不知道自己為什麼會如此憤怒，他將對方提起來按到牆上，然後猛力從背後刺入他。他隨著那一下戳刺哭喊出來，聲音甜膩的讓男人想就這麼將他幹死在這裡。那雙修長的腿瘋狂顫抖，因為站立的姿勢而繃緊了屁股。男人狠狠的抽出來再操進去，一下下頂得對方幾乎只有腳尖能著地。包著他的肉穴忽然一抽一抽的收緊，他知道這代表什麼，這代表這個該死的小騷貨要被他操射了。他猛然捏住對方一抖一抖的陰莖，聽見對方發出幾乎是哀鳴的聲音，升起一種殘忍的快意。他偏不讓這個小東西好受，這個索爾的心肝寶貝，卻是他的玩物，只是他愛操就操，可以隨意虐待的玩具。

「哥哥……哥哥，拜託……」黑髮青年哭著喊，劇烈的喘著氣，頻頻搖頭，汗水將他的輪廓和脖頸的線條勾的發光。

男人湊到他耳邊，報復的快意讓他的聲音幾乎發抖：「喊我的名字，寶貝……」他又用力向上頂，激得對方雙手在牆上瘋狂亂抓，「喊我的名字求我，我就讓你出來。」

對方認命地閉起綠色的眸子：「求你……求你了，巴德爾。」

「乖孩子！」他低嘆一聲，放開手獎勵的打了一下對方白皙的臀辦，對方驚喘著射出，穴肉猛烈的抽蓄繳緊，他刻意往上貫穿，用力的像是想要將對方的肚皮都捅破，狠狠的揉掐著對方的屁股，在對方的哭喊聲中釋放出來。

* * *

巴德爾把洛基放到地上，再一次進入洛基的身體時，只在心中一遍遍罵著索爾。

索爾從不願意這樣待洛基，只是天真的霸占著這個騷浪的小東西，卻不知道該怎麼對待他才是正確的方式。

他大概一點概念也沒有。他渾然不知這個黑髮的小婊子是個生來的蕩貨，還把他當成珍寶般捧著──是的，就是捧著，甚至不是握著、捉著，像是怕用了力、甚者、怕用了溫度，都能把他給溫化了似的。

索爾以為他是什麼？一做稀世冰雕？還是什麼神話裡的雪仙子嗎？

可惜啊，索爾，可惜啊，你擁有本該屬於我的一切，但我，才擁有這個放浪的小東西。

他在你面前一定很矜持吧？或許還得裝做自己無比清純，好符合你對他潔白無瑕的想像……啊，這就是為什麼，他會在我這裡如此放蕩的原因了。

你知道嗎？索爾，他會扭著屁股求我操他，求我把他的魂都操飛出去，甚至騷浪的用雙腿夾緊我──噢索爾，我懷疑他有沒有主動夾過你，嗯？

他的腿真漂亮不是嗎？又白又長的兩條腿，緊緊盤住我的腰，好讓他的屁股能把我更深的吃進去──即便我都能看出來，他已經快被操的不行了，他還是想要更多。

可這所有的一切，索爾，你都沒法知道。你無福消受這些，因為這些只屬於我。

只能屬於我。

* * *

在感受到對方又一次將洶湧的熱流灌進身體裡時，洛基只是顫了顫被淚水或汗水浸濕的睫毛，隨後直接半昏過去。

直到他在朦朦朧朧之中，感覺到自己的腳再一次被以奇怪的姿勢搬弄起來，他才有些轉醒。

「哥哥……」然而他只叫了這麼聲，就發現這感覺和以往不一樣。他趴在地上，他想支著腳起身，然而他的兩條腿分不開。

他赫然清醒了過來，想改用雙手撐地，卻發現自己的雙手早被牢牢綁在身後無法分開。於是他只好用僅存的力氣，努力回過頭去想看清金髮的男人。對方看見他的反應，對他露出一個笑容。

洛基認得這種神情。「巴德爾？」

對方只是衝他笑了笑，繼續手上的工作──把他的雙腿壓制的更牢固，然後開始將手上的東西纏在他腳踝上。

他此時不知道該為此感到慶幸，還是感到害怕。他瞪著纏在自己腳踝上的紅色布條──那很顯然是對方睡袍的腰帶──瞇起眼睛，努力從喉嚨吐出盡可能清晰的字句，但還是沙啞的更像在呢喃：「你這是……你在做什麼？」

「我只是好奇……」金髮男人聳聳肩，笑得簡直人畜無害，接下來說的話卻讓洛基恐懼的發顫：「不知道如果索爾醒來後發現你不見了，會不會急的發瘋？」

會。洛基不用想就知道。

他那過於黏人的哥哥，從小就被他刻意慣出對他的強烈依賴性，絕對會因為他的失蹤，而徹底崩潰。

他猛烈掙扎起來，即使是渾身脫力也阻止不了他。然而巴德爾將他的手腳綁的很嚴實，洛基猛然意識到，這次巴德爾是認真的。

「我們有過約定！」

在巴德爾披好睡袍，走到門口的時候，洛基再也耐不住的對他的背影大吼。巴德爾頓了頓腳步，回頭賞了一個令洛基如墜冰窖的笑容。

「約定現在不管用了。」

「不不不、別把我一個人丟在這……不！巴德爾！」


	2. 索爾

洛基渾身已經風乾又汗濕了好幾個回合了。他努力嘗試用蠻力扯開束縛，但除了把手腕和腳踝勒的越來越疼之外，沒有什麼其他的進展。而他最不願意的就是自己身上留下什麼痕跡。

他對被綁在背後的雙手完全沒輒，但他試過用嘴來解開腳踝上的綁帶──當然是沒解成，唯一的成果只有他把自己的上半身凹成一種可笑的姿勢，他覺得索爾要是看到，搞不好會大笑他都能這樣給自己用嘴來一發了。

想到索爾。他乏力的靠在牆上，努力平緩著呼吸。他不能在這裡崩潰，不能在這時候放棄。巴德爾已經失去理智了，他真的想傷害索爾──利用自己傷害他。而洛基絕不會讓這種事發生。

他眼中少了些剛才的慌亂。背抵著牆站起來，一拐一跳的朝目標前進。他挪動到角落的書櫃，背對書櫃用手在書堆中找了一番，摸到他藏在書堆中的手機。他努力向後扭頭好看著屏幕查找電話簿，覺得脖子扭的都要斷了，尖酸的痛恨起智慧型手機。舊式的手機多好，可以單憑觸覺打電話。

就在此時，他的電話突然開始唱歌。突兀的鈴聲激得他心臟猛跳。

Don't look over your shoulder 'cause that's just the ghost of me you're seeing in your dreams.

噢該死的！他緊緊捏著手機，不用看都知道是誰打來的。

There's no rhyme or reasons. Sometimes there's no meaning in the visions when you're sleeping.

不要現在，索爾。不要再打來了，你會害我沒辦法求救。

Don't wake up and believe that--

不要現在。

You're looking at the ghost of me.

他拼命祈禱，手機也拼命唱歌。不知道是連續唱了第二十遍還是三十遍以後，終於回歸寂靜。他吁了口氣，翻回電話簿，按下撥打鍵。

* * *

索爾不知道自己在哪裡。他好像在一座遠離人煙的森林深處，四周全是高聳入天的樹，光禿禿的樹枝將天空遮的烏黑一片。

他加快了腳步想離開這裡，卻又覺得自己似乎已經走了很久。絕望的念頭像一陣迷霧將他包圍。他可能永遠都走不出去了。

_哥哥……_

他猛然停下腳步，四處張望。是誰……誰在那？

_哥哥……_

他認出那個聲音，那個聲音是洛基。洛基在叫他。他又開始走。他開始奔跑。

哥哥！

那聲音太大，像是對方就在他耳邊吼叫，回聲震的他腦袋發疼。他猛地摀住耳朵，驚恐的迴身，赫然看見兩個人正躺在不遠處糾纏。他不確定剛才跑來的時候有看到這兩個人，他也不太確定自己有沒有走動，但那兩人似乎和他的距離變近了。

然後他看清楚了，那兩個人都赤裸著身體，被壓在地上那個是洛基。他看起來比索爾印象中的更蒼白，因為痛苦而激烈的扭動著。壓住他的另一個男人體型健壯，髮色很淡。那人彷彿感應到索爾的接近，緩慢抬起頭來。

他的臉在融化。

索爾被強大的恐慌感攫住心臟，他想出聲，張大的嘴巴卻沒有順利發出任何聲音。

你為什麼不反擊？

他想這麼吼洛基。但洛基完全對他視若無睹，只是專注的看著身上的人，一邊皺眉痛苦的呻吟，一邊揚著嘴角微笑。

那人的手忽然舉得老高。索爾眼前的畫面像是定格後又放大無數倍。他看清那人手上拿了一把鋒利的短刀。

他想要拼命大叫。

快逃！洛基，逃！

他不懂洛基為何此時還在笑。然後那把刀落下。那人握著刀柄的手留在洛基左胸。血水如涓涓細流從洛基身下淌出。若從高處俯瞰，那血就像是以洛基為中心，流織成一片漂亮的紅色網子，而洛基是盤踞其中的蜘蛛。

洛基終於不笑了。他開始尖叫。

索爾也在尖叫。

* * *

索爾在自己的尖叫聲中醒過來。

他渾身冷汗，濕的簡直像剛被打撈上岸的溺水者，赤裸的上半身將床單和被褥都浸濕了。他氣息不吻的拼命喘氣，往床的另一側看了眼──空的。他坐起來胡亂抹了把臉上的汗水，掀掉被子下床，皺眉看了眼自己腿上穿著的牛仔褲，洛基向來討厭他穿牛仔褲上床。

「洛基？」

他離開臥房，到這個家裡的別處搜尋他的弟弟，也是他的同居人、室友、愛人。但他從廚房走到廁所，又從客房跑到陽台，卻都沒見洛基的身影。他衝出房子，一旁就是洛基的溫室。但洛基也不在那。他又跑到房子後方的樹林裡找。和惡夢相似的場景讓他不斷回想起夢中的場景。他想叫自己鎮定一點，跑回屋子裡打電話時，卻止不住的雙手顫抖。

他撥了一通電話過去，那邊響起音樂，讓他安心了一點。然而空響了許久，那邊都沒有接起來，直到鈴聲被轉至語音。他不放棄又再打了一遍，還是一樣的情況。接下來他打了無數通，都是這樣。對方既不掛斷，也不關機，卻讓鈴聲這麼一直空響著不接起來。

他連續打了三十二通之後，終於放下手機。他不能就這樣狂打對方手機，對方擺明不接，萬一那邊手機又沒電了，他就更不可能找到人了。於是他改撥另一個號碼。

他和洛基本來都是英國人，是大學時期才到美國念書的，兩人在大學裡有著不同的主修，朋友圈幾乎沒有交集。索爾的朋友洛基都不熟，而洛基的朋友索爾不信任。簡．福斯特是索爾眾多的朋友裡面，少數認識洛基的，更是唯一他信的過，又肯定願意幫他，且對這個城鎮的環境足夠熟悉的本地人。

然而當對方用迷糊的嗓音接起電話時，還是免不了一番埋怨。

「喂……索爾？天吶……你知道現在是幾點嗎？」

「洛基不見了。」

對方顯然還完全沒睡醒，過了好一會才朦朦朧朧的問：「……什麼？」

「洛基不見了。」他又急切的重覆了一遍，他不明白為何對方不了解事情的嚴重性：「我剛才醒來發現他不在家，也不在家附近，我打給他三十幾通電話他都沒接，也不掛斷、也不關機、也不接，我不知道他去哪了，我不知道上哪找他，我擔心的不得了。簡，我……」他努力深呼吸了幾次：「我做了糟糕的夢。」

「好了好了，我懂了，我醒了。」對方打斷他，聲音還是有些迷糊，但聽的出在努力把自己弄醒：「我聯絡一下我熟悉的酒吧，問他們有沒有看到人，而你，」他聽到話筒那邊傳來櫃子和腳步聲，對方大概是在手忙腳亂的穿衣服，他甚至能想像她臉上的不耐神情，「現在你去給你自己一顆氟西汀，然後躺回床上冷靜下來。半夜不在家不是什麼天塌下來的事，他很可能只是叛逆期來的晚了點，而這要歸功於你平時稍嫌嚴厲的管教。」

索爾嘆了口氣。簡這麼說真是客氣了，他當然知道自己管弟弟管的有多緊。

他有些疲憊的回：「我是他的大哥。」

「喔，你還知道自己不是他的老爹啊。」

他乾笑了聲。掛掉電話後，他聽話的吞了顆鎮定劑，馬上覺得自己的恐慌感像是被瞬間壓扁，整個人都有種失重感。

簡說的對，或許是他管的太緊讓洛基想要逃離。洛基和他為這個問題也吵過不只一次了。但他從一開始的不准洛基在外頭過夜，到現在准許洛基只要事先和他報備，就可以和他認得面孔的朋友出去短期旅遊，他覺得自己已經妥協很多了。

或許洛基不是第一次在夜裡溜出去玩了，自己只是今晚剛好因為被夢魘驚醒才會發現。他在心裡安慰自己，卻不太確定是該為此感到安心還是難過。他躺回床上，卻怎麼也無法再入睡。他翻了翻，側身用一隻手臂枕著腦袋，盯著牆上的時鐘發呆。

凌晨四點二十七分五十二秒、五十三秒、五十四秒……

他喜歡看著秒針走動，每一秒的間隔都一樣，公平，永遠持續，且沒有任何不確定。

人在夢裡總是分不清時間和空間，甚至顏色和邏輯也都是顛三倒四的，這是因為人在睡眠中的定向能力會變差。而規律移動的秒針總能提醒他，他正待在安定的真實世界裡。

他夢魘的毛病從很小的時候就有了。精確點說，是從巴德爾死後開始的。

那其實只是一個意外，至少索爾從父母那裡聽來的版本裡，那是一個意外。而他相信他的父母。

當時他和巴德爾都才五歲，父親正在花園除草，母親在廚房裡熬湯。她不過是去了趟廁所，她不過是沒有鎖上廚房的門，她不過才離開了廚房三分鐘。

索爾不太記得那一切是怎麼發生的了，他只能靠猜想和模糊的記憶來拼湊事情經過。他和巴德爾自嬰兒時期就很過動，或許雙胞胎真的有心靈感應之類的能力，他們的搗蛋行為從還沒學會語言的階段，就可以靠著默契來執行。他們常常默契的自動彎起身體給對方當台階，好讓另一人能搆到那些父母不願意讓他們碰的東西。

那次大概也是。

索爾最後一件記得的事情，就是他把他們兄弟兩最愛的洋娃娃艾倫娜，小心翼翼的放到一旁，然後讓巴得爾踩著自己的背，去看看媽媽到底都在檯子上玩什麼玩具。

接下來的一切就很混亂了，巴德爾大叫，有很燙的東西濺出來，索爾被燙到了手，他大哭，在地上翻滾，然後有很大的金屬撞擊聲，還有更淒厲的尖叫，門被撞開，沉重的腳步聲瘋狂亂踏，父親在大吼，母親在厲聲哭泣。

索爾拼命大叫，這些可怕的聲響把他嚇壞了，他想叫這一切停下，最好全都立刻消失。

等到他再清醒過來的時候，人已經在醫院裡了。四周都是消毒水的味道和冷冰冰的灰白。他抬手看了看被包紮的像個圓柱的右手。第一句話就是問圍在他床邊的父母：「巴德爾呢？」

父母交換了個眼神。母親弗麗嘉輕撫著他的頭髮。他可以感覺到母親的手在顫抖。父親奧丁將椅子挪的近了些，斟酌了一會才一字一字的緩慢告訴他，他將和巴德爾分開一段時間。這時間是多久？他沒講，只說是暫時的。

他當時年紀太小，不太懂父母的小心翼翼背後的涵義，也不明白暫時分開真正的意思。事後證明，他們不是暫時分開。他再也沒有見到過巴德爾。

他想父母當時只是怕他自責，也怕這件事情會給幼時的他形成太大的陰影，因此選擇了不正面告訴過他巴德爾的死訊。然而在他整個童年裡，他都一直認為巴德爾還活著，卻造就了他的夢魘。

在雷電交加的夜晚裡，他會看見巴德爾攀在二樓窗外，雙眼死死盯著他，手一下一下的拍打窗戶。當閃電啪地照亮巴德爾的臉時，索爾看見那張臉正在融化，肌肉和皮膚危險的掛在白森森的頭骨上－－隨後哭嚎著驚醒。

他告訴父母。但他們顯然不相信他看見的東西。

「那只是個夢，親愛的。」

他們總是這樣說。

「如果那是巴德爾，他絕對絕對不會有半點想傷害你的念頭。」

但索爾還是持續不斷的做著惡夢。有時候巴德爾只是沉默的用腐爛的臉凝視他，有時候糟糕些──巴德爾會試圖跟他說話，然後景象就變得更可怕。那張早就被融的不完整的臉，會因為肌肉的牽扯而掉下更多皮膚，甚至把眼球給擠到外面。

父母為此想了各種應對方式。他們讓索爾從原來和巴德爾共用的房間搬離，住到另一間沒有窗戶，四面都是內牆的房間。然而這卻讓索爾的情況更糟了，從此巴德爾不是出現在窗外，而是直接出現在房間內，甚至有時是貼著索爾的臉把他嚇醒的－－當然，那都是夢中夢罷了。

巴德爾每次出現還都會有預兆，索爾會先聽到一些刺耳的聲響，像指甲刮黑板，或是叉子劃餐盤的聲音，然後是老舊的鞦韆空擺著的時候會有的伊呀聲，有時會參雜些動物的叫聲，最後才是巴德爾的聲音。總是咕嚕咕嚕的，像是滿嘴都被血泡堵著而說不清話那樣。

他的夢魘是在洛基出現後停止的。

那時他已經受到夢魘的侵擾兩年之久，嚴重的時候巴德爾會幾天就出現一次，那會讓索爾連睡覺都沒辦法，甚至還因此休學過幾次。好些的時候，巴德爾也是大約十天半個月就會出現一次。他當然過不下去這種日子。他的父母也過不下去。而他們想的辦法是──替他找一個替代的玩伴。

於是他們領養了一個小索爾三歲的孩子。

索爾記得他第一次看見洛基時的景象。

他早些時候就被告知家裡將要多一位新成員，當弗麗嘉牽著他的新弟弟進家門的時候，他正趴在二樓的樓梯邊緣，好奇的從扶手的縫隙朝下偷看。

四歲的洛基抱著米白色的泰迪熊－－那是索爾的父母特地買給他的－－乖順的讓弗麗嘉牽著手，邊聽她說話邊慢慢的在房子裡走著，怯生生的四處打量，眼裡有幾分新奇和忐忑。

弟弟才不是這樣的。索爾記得這是他第一個對洛基產生的想法。弟弟應該有著滿頭燦爛的金髮和圓潤的臉龐，以及與自己相似的長相。弟弟還該很活潑，又吵又叫的一刻也靜不下來，即便是被母親拉著手，也是會扯著母親到處跑，而不是順服的任母親帶來帶去。

「索爾，下來這裡。」母親笑著朝他招手。他跑下來。她按著洛基小小的肩膀，推到索爾跟前。

「這是洛基，從今天起，你就是他的大哥了。」

洛基抬頭看了看弗麗嘉，又低頭看索爾。他摟著泰迪熊的手收緊了些，皮膚甚至比那隻米白色的泰迪熊還要白皙。他黑色的睫毛扇了扇，下方兩顆灰綠色的眼珠子直勾勾的盯著索爾瞧。那雙眼睛裡沒有笑意，更多的是衡量與審度。索爾覺得那眼神可真詭異。他從來就沒在同齡的玩伴眼中看見過這些東西。

但那樣詭異的眼神真配那瞳眸的顏色，甚至襯的那雙眼睛相當漂亮。索爾想。那是他記憶中，自己對洛基生出的第二個念頭。

那顏色讓索爾想起陰天的草地。

洛基被分配到原來索爾和巴德爾住的二樓舊臥房，位置正好在索爾新臥房的正上方。

半年後的某一日夜裡，夢魘再度纏上索爾。他那時還沒睡著，尚在意識朦朧之際，就開始聽到奇怪的聲音，像是指甲慢慢的在黑板上刮，一下、兩下……他猛的翻了個身逼自己清醒過來，一時卻無法平復恐懼的喘息。他抬頭向上看，想望穿樓板看看那聲音究竟是從哪來的。

他發著抖爬起來，摸黑走到房外。通往二樓的樓梯就在他房間旁邊，而電燈開關卻遠在門口。他只好努力壓下對於客廳內一片漆黑的恐懼，悄悄走上樓梯，不敢有太大的動作，像是害怕會驚醒潛伏在黑暗裡的東西。

他從不知道家裡的樓梯是這麼漫長。當他終於到二樓，看見洛基房門門縫間透出的燈光，他簡直需要用上最大的努力，才能克制住自己不要狼狽的衝進那亮著燈的房間。

他先敲敲門，然後開了一條縫。洛基本趴在窗台上，聞聲回過頭看他。

「索爾？」洛基淡淡的皺眉：「你怎麼還不睡？」

「你不也沒睡嗎？」索爾盡量正常的回答，不想讓自己顯露出害怕的樣子。他走進房間，把門關上，似乎這樣就可以把可怕的東西擋在門外，不會再傷害他，也不會傷害洛基。

洛基無法反駁，轉回去繼續。索爾湊到洛基旁邊，這才看清他是在畫畫。

「你在畫什麼？」

「一些東西。」洛基小小的臉龐抬也不抬，專注的拿著紅色的畫筆將紙張下方的一大片都塗成紅色。

「紅色的是什麼？」

他不放棄的追問。這次洛基停下筆，轉頭望著他，嘴角浮出淺笑。

「……一些東西。」

索爾覺得洛基的表情是要他別再問下去。於是他換了話頭，提起他本來來這裡的目的。

「所以……」他吶吶的問：「那聲音是你搞出來的嗎？」

「什麼？」

「那個聲音，我剛剛快睡著時聽到的聲音，是你搞出來的嗎？」

洛基清澈的圓眼睛盯著他看了一會。他在那雙眼裡看不出洛基的想法。然後出乎他意料的，洛基答：「是的。」

索爾一愣，卻也感到放鬆，放鬆之餘是好奇。

「你為什麼要搞出那個聲音？」

洛基聳了聳他小小的肩膀：「我想試試那樣聽起來像什麼。」

這回答可真無辜。但索爾一點也不覺得他黑髮的小弟是無辜的。

「聽起來像……像……」

索爾努力在腦袋裡搜索著能形容那種聲音的詞彙，卻發現沒有詞能形容那種聲音。沒有詞能形容那種恐懼。

「……總之聽起來很可怕，以後別弄了。」

「我可沒辦法保證。」洛基笑笑。

索爾總覺得他的神態過於，怎麼說，過於像大人。但他不討厭洛基這樣，相反的，洛基冷靜的表現令他覺得很有安全感。窗外下著雨，英國總是在下雨，但跟洛基待在一起，他似乎不再害怕窗外會突然出現血肉模糊的臉了。

洛基是真實的、活生生的、正常的人。

洛基就是現實。

索爾也學著洛基的姿勢，趴到窗台上，他好久不敢趴在窗台上了。洛基自顧自的繼續畫畫，既不趕他回去自己房間，也不和他搭話。索爾待的越久，越覺得那股支撐他摸黑走過樓梯的勇氣在離他遠去。而他的眼皮卻越發沉重。

「我……」過了好一會，他才有些尷尬的開口，卻又不知該怎麼說才好。他可是個男子漢，他已經七歲了！

「我可不可以……」

洛基放下筆看著他。

「你想待在這，確保我不再弄出那些聲響嗎？」

洛基沒什麼特別的表情，這讓索爾覺得沒那麼尷尬，於是點點頭。「呃……對、對啊！就是這樣……可以嗎？」

「好啊。」

他爬到床上躺好時，還是忍不住旺盛的好奇心：「你怎麼混合進那麼多聲音的？」

「快睡吧，索爾。」洛基沒有正面回答。

「我是問真的，你怎麼混進那麼多聲音的？有猿猴的、雞的、貓還有蛇……」

洛基還是不怎麼認真：「因為我會變魔法。」

「真的？」

「嗯。」

「哇喔……」他出聲讚嘆，有人陪伴在側令他心安，意識也不知不覺的模糊起來，「……你真了不起，洛基」

洛基本來還在畫畫的手滯了一下，隨後乾脆把彩色筆的筆蓋闔上，收進盒子裡放好。他將東西井井有條的收好之後，爬上床鑽進被窩裡。

「安心睡吧。」他低聲說，擠到索爾旁邊，「我保證我不再弄那些聲響。」

或許洛基真的是魔法師。至少他的陪伴真具有魔法一般的效用。從那夜之後，索爾甚少再做和巴德爾相關的惡夢。偶有之，洛基也總會趕在巴德爾的臉開始融化之前把索爾帶回現實世界。然後抱著渾身冷汗的索爾，毫不嫌棄的輕拍著他汗津津的後背，邊輕聲安慰，有時甚至會哼著歌直到他再度睡去。

然而現在，他的洛基，唯一能鎮定他的人，不在他身邊。

* * *

簡覺得這將是她人生的一大汙點。

她狼狽的爬進自己有些老舊的卡車裡，開始撥打索爾的電話。對面才響了一聲就被接起來了。索爾肯定擔心的沒辦法再進入夢鄉。這個認知讓她對自己正在做的事情感到更罪惡了。

「我找到洛基了。」

她說了，老天，她真這麼說了。好吧她豁出去了。

「感謝上天。」對方發出沉甸甸的感嘆，壓的她胃有些發疼。

「他到底跑去哪了，他還好嗎？」

聽到對方焦急的問話聲，她緊張的差點連手機都拿不穩了。

「這個嘛……呃……我想還是讓他自己解釋給你聽比較好。」她把電話換到左手，右手轉動鑰匙發動車子，對方又問了些什麼，她朝副駕駛座看了一眼，皺起臉幾乎是痛苦的回答：「不，他現在不能聽電話……因為他睡得不醒人事……別擔心，他除了睡相有點難看外完全沒事……是，他現在在我車上……你可以……嗯……到我研究室來一趟嗎？來接他？……我有些事情要處理，恐怕沒辦法送到你家了。……好的，等會見。」

* * *

索爾是一路上闖紅燈到簡的研究室的。道德上他不該這麼做，但凌晨六點的道路上車輛還算稀少……而且洛基失蹤了，所以去他媽的道德。

他和簡碰頭後，簡領著他去研究室，一路上卻顯得心神不寧。索爾沒有戳破，只是任由滿心的焦急變成深沉的憤怒。當他瞪著簡顫抖著手不斷換著鑰匙，卻始終沒辦法找到對的那支打開研究室大門的時候，他幾乎已經確定了自己的猜測。

──洛基根本就沒來過這裡。她在騙他。

但他想不明白這是為什麼。他知道簡從大學時期就很喜歡自己，也知道洛基一向討厭簡，甚至三番兩次的破壞她對自己的追求。索爾當然也有責任，他對洛基這些小心眼的行為睜隻眼閉隻眼，甚至──好吧他承認──還隱隱為洛基這種堪稱忌妒的小動作感到滿足。

但之後他們三人之間的關係已經緩和了，洛基甚至有段時間跟簡處的相當好，在她畢業之前那段期間，他還常常去請教她功課上的問題。

所以索爾才信任她，甚至請她幫忙。但是現在是怎麼回事，簡是想趁機報復他們兄弟？還是蠢的以為在洛基失蹤的期間，他會有心情和她談情說愛？

「他在哪？」

在簡終於打開研究室大門時，索爾沉聲問，立刻見她臉上閃現一絲驚慌。

「呃……」她強裝鎮定的將一縷落下的髮絲塞到耳後，「他剛剛已經先走了。我以為他會一直昏睡下去，才叫你來接他，但他到我這沒多久就醒了，我有試圖留他我發誓，」她顯然看出了索爾眼裡的不相信，說話的速度也越來越快：「我告訴他你一定已經在路上了，但他不聽我的，你知道他的，我勸不住他……我本來想打給你……又怕影響你開車，我想你之後一定都沒睡覺，精神已經很不好了……所以就……你要不要來杯咖啡？」

她最後的話小聲的像蚊子叫。神色慌亂的索爾覺得自己簡直是在欺負她。他揉了把臉。

「他有跟你說什麼嗎？」

簡立刻搖頭。她在騙他，這個女人在騙他！他怎麼還能期待她真有什麼關於洛基的訊息呢？

「你們最近有爭執嗎？鬧不愉快？」簡怯怯的開口，忽然眼睛一亮的提議：「也許你可以再打給他試試，起碼他現在應該醒著。」

他懷疑的看了她一眼，卻敵不過她鼓勵的眼神。抱著姑且一試的心情，他再度撥了洛基的號碼，而這次洛基還真的接了。

「嘿，哥哥。」

聽到洛基聲音的那一刻，索爾渾身的力氣像是突然被抽乾，又猛然打回他身上。他甚至感覺不到應有的憤怒，而是失而復得的狂喜。他必須壓抑自己想要痛哭著求對方快點來到他面前的衝動，才能盡可能架出嚴厲的口吻。

「你有什麼想對我說的嗎？」

「喔讓我想會……」電話那頭的洛基在輕笑：「早安？」

索爾沉默。

「答錯了？那……我愛你？」

這個滿嘴蜜糖的小渾蛋！

「你昨晚跑去哪裡了？你知道我半夜醒來發現你不在的時候有多擔心嗎？」

洛基的聲音少了些輕浮：「你昨晚睡不好？」

「是的，因為某個應該躺在我懷裡的小渾蛋不知道溜去哪了。」

對面沉默了一會，索爾以為他又要說點俏皮話來開脫，但他出乎意料的輕聲道歉。讓索爾幾乎以為自己沒聽清的問了句「什麼」。

「我說，對不起。」對方厭厭的回答，大概以為索爾在故意裝聽不清，好讓他多講幾次。

「下次你做惡夢的時候，我保證我會陪著你。」

索爾本來滿腹怒火，這下子又心軟了。他嘆了口氣。

「為什麼你不留在簡這裡等我接你？」

「啊，說到簡，」那邊頓了一下。索爾其實是對簡還有懷疑，想從洛基這套話。「你最好請她吃頓飯替我好好感謝她一下，我趕著回來收行李，都來不及跟她道謝呢。」

「等等……什麼行李？」他有點聽不明白了。然而洛基接下去的回答再度讓他火冒三丈。

「原本我跟大學同學約了兩周後去舊金山玩，結果對方臨時有事，只能提前到今天。我等等就要出發，放心我會在你跟簡的小測試那天回來，這一個禮拜你要照顧自己，好吧？」

「你什麼時候跟人約了要去舊金山？」

「呃……我沒跟你提過嗎？」

「沒有！」簡都被嚇的跳起來了。

「那我現在提了。」

「在你離家之前才臨時提？！」他憤怒的對電話吼：「你給我待在家裡哪也不准去，我現在就回家，馬上！」

「不要！我已經成年很久了，你不能把我關在家。」洛基也大聲反駁，「而且你現在回來也來不及了，我已經快收好了，同學就在外頭等我。」

說完洛基直接掛掉電話。索爾憤怒的瞪著手機，氣的差點把它摔了。

「他現在還好嗎？」簡有些猶豫的開口。

索爾胡亂點頭，拍拍她的肩：「謝了，簡。呃……我得趕回去一趟。」

「噢，好的，路上小……心。」她話還沒說完，對方就走的連背影也看不見了，只好悻悻的補了句：「掰～。」

* * *

洛基把家門帶上，不用鎖也沒法鎖，反正他知道索爾很快就會回來了。

他一手提著行李袋一手抱著紙箱，將紙箱丟到社區的舊衣回收桶以後，走向街口停著的那輛紅色跑車，那過份張揚的顏色很明顯的不屬於這個樸實的小社區。他勾起手指敲了敲看不清裡面的玻璃喊：「范達爾？」

車窗降下，裡頭的金髮男子衝他一笑。「打開後車廂讓我塞行李。」

趕忙將一切安頓好後，他坐進紅跑車的副駕，砰一聲關上門。

范達爾打量著他。「這次還真臨時啊。」

「你還不是照樣很樂意。」

「那是因為是你，小王子。」范達爾露出討好的笑容，洛基卻只覺得不耐煩。「除了你之外，可是只有超級大美女才享有范達爾隨傳隨到服務呢。」

「快開車。」

范達爾瞥了他脖子一眼，吹口哨，「那是誰的印記啊？我可不覺得那是美女留下的。」

洛基不悅的拉了拉領子。「我這次要待一個禮拜，可能還會留些東西在你家，可以嗎？」

「當然可以，你想永遠住下去都行。」范達爾笑的更開懷了。十足的痞子，標準的無時無刻不忘調情，滿腦子都是精蟲的人。洛基想，難怪索爾一向討厭他。

「我記得你說過你是直的。」

「在你面前的確直的不行。」

「喔！還真傷人。」范達爾裝做哭喪著臉抱怨，不一會又嘻皮笑臉的拉下手排檔。

當他們乘著張揚的紅色跑車駛離家門前的那條街時，令一輛黑色的轎車正好停在他們家前。索爾從車上衝下來奔進房子。一會後他又奔出來，氣喘吁吁的朝街道盡頭張望，然而早晨的街區卻安靜的令他挫敗，只有烏鴉難聽的叫聲在灰白的天空中盤旋。


	3. 洛基

若洛基不想讓人找到他，他自有辦法從人間徹底蒸發。事實上這個辦法簡單得很。加州幅員遼闊，藏一個人比把根頭髮飄近海裡還容易，他甚至不用躲到多遠的地方。但話說回來，他在整個美國，都幾乎沒任何熟識的人。別說只是短短消失個幾天，他就是無聲無息的死了，都不會有人來找他。

除了索爾之外。

但要躲一個人──僅僅一個人──實在太容易了。他只需要安安份份的在范達爾家待一陣，不外出、不接電話、不開手機，誰也別想知道他在哪。他希望索爾不要去把他列為失蹤人口報案，倒不是擔心警方毫不在乎的態度會真發揮作用，只是他單純的希望，索爾還沒被他逼到那種境地。

如果把索爾逼到了絕境，後果他們誰也承擔不起。他更不行。他不能失去索爾。他可以忍受索爾氣他、怪他、不信任他，但他唯獨承受不了這個。

洛基有把握索爾找不到他，這不是問題。問題出現在他自己。

那發生在某一日的早晨。他在范達爾家的沙發上迷迷糊糊的醒來，被宿醉折磨得頭昏腦脹的，本能的捲緊了披在身上充當被子的外套，一股混合著古龍水的體味卻猛然竄進他的鼻子。不熟悉的味道令他皺起眉，煩躁的掀開外套尋求新鮮空氣。

他想念索爾。想念他的味道和他問候早安的朦朧嗓音，即便自己才是逃離的那一個，理應沒有資格想念。洛基沮喪的意識到，即便只是在一個沒有索爾的空間裡醒來，都能讓他手腳發冷，絲毫感受不到晨光的溫度。

范達爾從臥室出來時看到的就是這一幕。洛基本來像個嬰孩那樣蜷曲著身體窩在沙發上，緊抓著他的外套像在抓救命草，那刻洛基臉上流露出的脆弱不安幾乎讓范達爾錯覺連自己的心都跟著柔軟下來了。可忽然洛基卻又嫌惡的睜開眼把外套扯開，翻身坐起。

裝模作樣。范達爾心下評價，卻還是露出溫和的笑容。「早安，」他很慣於做這些了，心口不一的擺出討好的神色，放任那些自命清高的女人──通常是婊子，對他頤指氣使。她們都以為他愛她們，但他只愛剝開她們矯飾的外殼，挖出她們裡頭和他一樣汙穢的本質。那總是讓他興奮的下身充血。

「對我的外套有意見？」

洛基沒什麼表情。「太短了，腿會冷。」

范達爾笑了聲。「我昨晚可是有邀請你上床睡了。」

經這麼一提醒，洛基頭再痛也回憶起昨晚的零星片段。對索爾的欺騙和隱瞞讓他倍感壓力，昨天在范達爾半哄半誘勸的情況下，乾脆放開了喝幾杯。范達爾和他在大學時期稱不上熟，這半年以來他也從未解釋過自己目前遭遇的困境。范達爾也不多問，光憑這點，洛基就心存感謝，不論對方是出於什麼心態對他伸出援手。

但也許他不該再喝酒了。他憶起昨晚兩個人都喝高了那時，范達爾看他的眼神。那眼神和巴德爾很像，充滿欲望，卻殘忍無情，不，即便是巴德爾眼裡也有些說不清道不明的東西，但范達爾沒有。

「柳橙汁，」范達爾在廚房倒了杯飲料過來，用冰冷的杯子碰洛基的手臂，後者縮手打了個哆嗦，他笑了，「解酒。」

洛基沒聽過這種說法，頭痛讓他思緒遲鈍。他抱著腦袋悶悶地問：「你在裡面下藥了嗎？」

范達爾用一種奇特的了然眼神盯了他一會，才慢條斯理的笑了：「你調情的方式真是特別。」

「我沒有。」洛基皺眉，嘗試用不靈活的思維分析范達爾這話的涵義。他接過飲料一口氣灌掉半杯。

「現在我開始後悔沒下藥了。」

洛基現在的感覺糟透了。他開始懷疑從昨天喝酒時范達爾就替他加點料。早在大學時代，索爾就勸過他別和范達爾交好。

『離那個范達爾遠一點，洛基。』他哥哥在學生餐廳裡捉到他。『我不懂你為何要和這種人來往。』

『哪種人？』他面色平和，行徑卻完全相反的抬起餐盤坐去另一張餐桌。

『他很亂！』他哥哥不放棄的追來坐到他對面，他哥哥從不放棄。『他的傳言很多，大家都聽過，你一定也知道。你就不能選個正常點的人做朋友，非跟有強暴和用藥傳聞的渾蛋混？』

『我不是你，哥哥，』洛基又挖了一勺學生餐廳難以下嚥的料理塞進嘴裡，口齒不清的回應：『我通常沒有很多選擇。』

洛基在心中安慰自己，范達爾沒那個膽子這麼做。他移動身體，沒有感受到什麼怪異的不適感。而他此刻也多想起了一些片段──比如范達爾趁他有點喝茫時，把手掌置於他肩膀和胸前，時間長的遠遠超出朋友間肢體碰觸的範圍。他確信范達爾還停留在徒具犯意的階段。不過也離超線不遠了。

「所以，」洛基壓下反胃的感受，試圖讓自己顯得真心好奇。「你真有那種東西……我是說，有趣的藥？」

范達爾幾乎是炫耀的向洛基展示他的收藏。有些是比較常見的，連洛基都分辨得出來的大麻或嗎啡，有些藥他則聽都沒聽過。洛基看著那些瓶瓶罐罐，忍不住想像范達爾都是怎麼利用它們的──在酒吧裡滴個兩滴到獵豔對象的雞尾酒裡，好讓她迫不及待的騎上男人，放浪的搖晃屁股；也或許，它們不全是用在別人身上的，洛基不無惡意的想。范達爾可能也需要藥品幫助，好保證他縱慾過度的老二還能適時的勃起。

看來學生間的流言不全然是假象。洛基斟酌著想，或許范達爾這不再是個合適的藏身之處了。他得加緊腳步，把巴德爾做個了結。

洛基盯上了一個瓶身特別嬌小的透明玻璃瓶，被擺在角落，像個未經世事的小姑娘，羞澀的躲在高大魁武的兄弟們後面。但即使那些兄弟們爭相顯露頭角，也蓋不住她的光芒，更無法阻止洛基把她抓進手裡。

「如果你希望對方多展現些熱情的話，我可不會建議這個，」范達爾不以為然的搖頭。「只要一滴，婊子都能癱成死魚。」

洛基看著手中的小玻璃瓶，心不在焉的把玩，冰涼的瓶體逐漸被手掌摀熱。

* * *

簡是個好女孩，她認為她是。在她的父母出車禍去世之前，她認真好學，善待身邊每一個人，從不設法利用旁人，也不隱瞞秘密。而在那場讓她失去雙親的意外後，她依然奉公守法，至少沒做什麼傷天害理之事──即便她認為上天對她並不公平。即便她心有怨恨。

那場車禍發生的時候，她年紀還小。十幾年過去了，如今她徒留的印象，只剩艾瑞克沉默而疲憊的扶著她的肩，陪伴她出席葬禮的畫面。

她是到葬禮結束後，才真正明白發生了什麼。她在墓園裡抱著艾瑞克，痛哭失聲。艾瑞克那時安慰她，說他會替她父親好好代為照顧她，不會讓她受苦。

他後來實踐了他的諾言，成為了她的監護人。他供給她一切需要的資源，甚至讓她進了索非亞大學，跟著他在超心理實驗室裡當研究助理，雖然他並不贊同她往這方面發展，但他給予她足夠的尊重和自由。他讓她選擇她自己的人生。

艾瑞克是她父親是多年老友，也是一同在索非亞任教的同事。他理應對簡的選擇感到欣慰，但事實卻正好相反。艾瑞克一點兒也不希望她繼承父業。她起初以為他是擔心她容易被勾起傷心的回憶。後來她才漸漸明白，艾瑞克其實是認為她對這個領域有股近乎偏激的執念。

『對你的研究領域抱有熱情是必須的，但不是用把自己整個人生賠進去的方式。』艾瑞克常這麼說。

上次他之所以又重覆這話，是當半夜起來倒牛奶喝時，在黑蒙蒙的起居室撞見她，嚇了好大一跳，甚至呼喊了他從不相信的上帝。開了燈後，他看見她面前的桌子撲滿了她父親生前的研究，包含那些未能完成的。

『孩子，』他虛弱的說，『你需要放下，然後往前走。』

簡不能說他對她的看法有錯。她甚至已經無法在艾瑞克面前掩飾好自己。這股不該懷抱的希望遲早會毀了她，她知道。但她制止不了自己去接觸那些怪力亂神──那些靈媒、據說有天眼的孩子、會發出噪音或自行移動的桌子，和聲稱自己因瀕死而有有靈魂出竅經驗的人。她殷切的期盼那些靈魂和鬼怪、傳說和怪談都是真的。如此她便能向自己證明，她的父母從沒有真正的消亡。她甚至都不需要學位的認可或旁人的相信，她只要自己知道那是真的就行。

但那些人從來都只會讓她失望。他們多數不是魔術師就是騙子，有些時候這兩者就是在指稱同一類人。他們有人的確能搞出些以假亂真的幻象，但都經不起推敲，更別說通過科學的考驗。她最接近超自然現象的那次，對象是一個能用念力把湯匙掰彎的小女孩。可那也僅僅在簡面前發生了一次，小女孩並不能真正掌控這個能力。

她困住了。困在不切實際的希望和無法擺脫的過去之間。她認真開始考慮艾瑞克的建議，思考起她是不是真的該放下了。

然後索爾出現了。他帶著她最深沉的希望，降臨在她的生命中──準確而言，是在艾瑞克的課堂上，一屁股坐到她旁邊。

索爾長年受噩夢侵擾，那是他會去旁聽艾瑞克的課的原因。在他的噩夢裡，主角永遠是他死去的雙胞胎血親。這讓他成為了她心目中的完美案例。

為了能說服他成為她的實驗對向，她甚至半真半假的追求起他來了。那並不是件費力或委屈的事，她是說，索爾是個討人喜歡的人，不論在同性或異性之間。他熱情，開朗，聲音低沉宏亮，笑起來能撼動周遭人的心臟。沒人能在他身旁而不受他的快樂感染，就好似他天生下來就沒有悲傷這種情緒似的。至少看似如此。

他的另一項迷人之處，就是他有種歐式的紳士風範（後來她也知道了他確實來自英國）。他總是笑臉迎人，對女性彬彬有禮，因此幾乎從未拒絕她的邀約，不論那個邀約是「吃頓晚飯」還是「來我的實驗室看看」。

她和他之間唯一的阻礙，是他那毫無血親繫絆的弟弟洛基。

洛基總是靜謐卻形影不離的跟隨在索爾身周，像一縷幽魂一樣。她想，如果鬼魂真如她希望存在的話，大概也就是洛基那樣。他不多話，多數時候很有禮貌，也會在她熱情滿滿的想要說服索爾當她的研究對象時，給她一個禮節性的微笑。

但她知道他恨她。不論是針對她這個人，還是她的目的。他大概還挺有自信，以為沒人能看穿他那張虛偽的面具底下藏了多少濕冷陰暗的情緒。他的確是聰明的有資本自命不凡，但她也不是什麼傻蛋。她看的出來，是因為他的眼睛從沒笑過。他那寒冰淬成的刀刃一般鋒利的眼神，即使是伴隨著笑容出現，也能讓你在太陽最炙烈的日子裡寒毛直豎，只要你敢盯著那雙眼睛夠久。

她也不喜歡他。事實上在整個大學裡，不喜歡洛基可以算是個常態。會覺得他是異類的，可不只有她。只要有長眼睛的人都不難看出，洛基的存在和索爾有多麼格格不入。他是唯一一個一天到晚在索爾身邊，卻無法快樂起來的人。每一分索爾的正能量擴散到他身邊就被吸收的無影無蹤。他就是個黑洞。不論索爾願意復出多少快樂和溫暖，都永遠不可能在他身上顯現出來。

話說回來，洛基溫順得體的皮囊到底也沒能在她面前隱藏多久。她到現在也沒法很確定，促使洛基的怒意爆發的，究竟是自己糾纏索爾的行為過了火，還是洛基堆積了太久的妒恨無處宣洩。總之某一日，毫無預警的，他就在學校的一角堵住她的去路。

『你喜歡我哥哥，對吧？可惜他是個瘋子！』他說。

不過當時在她眼裡看來，洛基還比較接近傳統定義中的瘋子。

『你以為你認識他，但事實上，你對真正的他一無所知。』他一步步將她逼向死角。『告訴我，簡，他曾經、曾經跟你分享過他駭人的夢境嗎？』

──不，他沒有。

但她不服輸。她不會跟洛基承認，她對索爾的所有瞭解，都是來自於她的鍥而不捨，而不是索爾自發的分享。她為此感到一絲陌生的嫉妒。或許她只是被眼前瘋狂又冷靜的人給影響了，她試圖安撫自己。也或許，她是真的有點喜歡上了索爾。而她當時甚至沒有時間消化自己這份新發現的情緒，就被洛基謎一樣的嗓音又拉回現實。

『簡，』他的聲音突然變的溫柔，那讓她心中警鈴大作。『你覺得……你真的明白那夢境的涵義嗎？』

她不明白。

但她願意去明白。她願意把她的一生都奉獻在找出萬物背後的真相上，永遠的和宇宙的祕密周旋。她甚至覺得只要能讓她親眼見證那些超乎常理的存在，哪怕讓她燃燒殆盡也在所不惜。

手機突然響起，把她的思緒拉回白晃晃的腦波實驗室。是洛基打來的。

「怎麼了？」

「我可能無法及時趕到，請確認你那邊一切都準備好了。」

說完這句他就掛了。她皺皺眉，考慮是不是該打通電話給索爾，隨即又秉棄了這個念頭。她並不想在這個節骨眼上給索爾增添更多壓力──或是說白點，給他機會把從洛基那受的氣發洩在她身上。她可是知道索爾這個禮拜過的有多糟糕。他變的容易暴躁和焦慮，神經兮兮的部分也隨著洛基持續的失聯而瘋狂擴張。和她所認識那個開朗而溫暖的男子簡直判若兩人。

又過了一會，時間到了三點二十。離她和索爾約定好的實驗時間，已經過去了二十分鐘，現在她開始有點擔心了。洛基遲到是常有的事，但索爾一向守時，他重視承諾和約定的程度甚至讓人覺得他有些古板。她重新考慮起要不要打電話給索爾，這時實驗室的門把卻忽然轉動。

門縫後探出的臉是艾瑞克。

「你看到我好像很失望。」艾瑞克瞅了她一眼。她吐氣，隨手順了把頭髮。

「沒這回事。」她說，「怎麼了嗎？」

艾瑞克露出調侃的微笑。「沒事我就不能來看看你？」

「當然可以。但你不會選在我做實驗的時候來……還是你預知到了索爾會遲到？」

「這倒沒有。」他走進實驗室，目光隨意的四下瀏覽。「如果我終於獲得預知能力的話，我猜我大概得花上──至少一個月，去大肆慶祝一番。」

她配合的笑了。

「好吧。」他重新站定，搔了搔頂上已經有些光禿禿的腦袋，「我只是要來問你，有沒有拿走實驗室裡的Valproate？」

「沒，」她皺起眉，「怎麼了，不見了？」

「今早大四的學生上課前發現的。我問了所有有實驗室鑰匙的同學和秘書，沒人知道一整瓶藥是怎麼憑空消失的。」他收回四下打量的目光，表情上多了分難以言喻的失落，「我本來不打算來問你的，因為我想要是你拿走的，肯定會跟我提前報備。」

「是啊，當然。」

他沒再說話，只是沉默的看著她。就在她開始考慮，是否該為這個舉動而發火或趕人時，艾瑞克嘆了口氣。

「你知道那種藥服用過量能夠致死吧？」

「是啊，」她跟著嘆了口氣，盡可能得保持面部表情不要過於僵硬。「我無法想像把它偷走的人是抱有什麼企圖。」

「我也無法。」艾瑞克點點頭，把目光移開。他似乎在一瞬間變的更老了。「上禮拜五藥還在，一定是在周末被偷走了。我得去警告一下同學們，離開實驗室要記得鎖門……現在的孩子越來越不負責任了，這麼重要的事情也總忘。」

送走了艾瑞克後，辦公室裡再度恢復一片寂靜。簡心情複雜的，鬆開了背後交疊的兩根指頭。

* * *

每周四的下午三點，是索爾和簡固定的實驗時間。索爾會躺在實驗室的窄小床鋪上，讓簡把那些小小的、可笑的蕊片貼滿他的腦門，然後簡會對索爾進行深度催眠。問他一些傻問題，紀錄下來。測試他的腦波，也紀錄下來。大部分時間，洛基只是待在一旁，無聊的看著腦波儀的屏幕上，盯著那條代表索爾思想的波紋上竄下跳。

有時候洛基會好奇，簡想從索爾身上得到什麼。她對靈魂和死後的世界抱持著近乎病態的熱情，時常讓洛基懷疑自己任由她治療索爾的決定是不是正確的。當然了，這不是說洛基還有什麼別的選擇。簡是唯一一個對情況知根知底還肯配合的人，甚至願意配合洛基，把這個每周的小小活動稱做實驗而非診療。因為他們不想讓索爾感到他是有病的──即使他就是，而且病的很嚴重。

至於為什麼是訂在每周四，洛基沒有參與意見，而簡和索爾則愛死了這個點子──讓咱們把實驗日訂在每周的＂索爾之日＂，這特別的一天肯定能捎來好運的──他們愚蠢的腦子裡大概就是這麼運作的，洛基猜想。

有時他想不通人類怎能如此愚蠢，愚蠢到去相信在機率常規起伏的背後，有某種命運或者能量在運作。後來他明白了，這種愚蠢的前提是絕望。對於脆弱的生命和浩瀚的宇宙，和大自然中一切不可掌控之物感到徹頭徹尾無力的那種絕望，迫使他們得盲目的相信什麼，才不至於精神崩潰。

而恰好，索爾和簡都是經歷過這種絕望的人──他們一個年幼喪弟，一個年幼失親，簡直是完美的一拍即合範例。而或許這才是洛基討厭他們的點子的真正原因。因為即使索爾已經瘋到這種程度，他和一般人（如果你去掉簡性格中反常的固執不看的話，她的確算的上是個一般人）還是存在某些共通點。他們可以為了索爾之日的差勁雙關開心一整天，可以有默契的想要吃速凍披薩，或者簡單的和一群朋友，坐在老舊酒吧裡，享受毫無意義的閒聊和廉價酒水。而洛基則永遠只能坐在他們身邊，看著這和樂融融的一切，保持微笑，卻看不出來這一切到底有什麼值得快樂的。

洛基啊，他就是那種人。即使他才是兩兄弟中神智清楚的那一個，也不比索爾更正常──至少絕對不比索爾討人喜愛。人們寧願與瘋子索爾交心，也不願與正常人洛基為伍。他與所有人之間，都總是隔著一層看不見的隔膜。他無法理解這些＂正常人＂為何開心或憂鬱，無法進入他們的世界，體驗他們的情緒。這並不是說他的理解能力有什麼問題──洛基清楚的知道自己什麼時候該隨著低級笑話而哄笑出聲，炒熱氣氛（看，連洛基都笑了！）；什麼時候該挑眉不語，使人遐猜；什麼時候該冷眼旁觀，讓氣氛結冰──有問題的是他無法真的感覺到那些應有的情緒。他就像是被從真實的自己身上剝離出去的一個個體，只是暫時寄居在這副名為洛基的身軀裡，扮演好索爾的弟弟，填補好那個索爾弟弟的位置的空缺。

在早些年的時候，洛基總是會努力試圖想像，如果索爾小時的那場意外沒有發生，那巴德爾會長成什麼模樣。想必會和索爾長的十分相像，擁有同樣的金髮藍眼──洛基一度興起了荒謬的念頭，跑去買了一罐染髮劑，笨拙的試圖把自己給染成金髮，結果當然演變成一場可笑的鬧劇。

索爾闖進浴室拿牙膏時的反應就像是：搞什麼鬼？

『只是嚐試新鮮。』洛基努力保持平靜，無所謂的聳聳肩。

索爾又怪異的瞥了他一眼，『嗯……那不適合你。』

是的，這個＂弟弟＂的角色不適合他。

他把剩下的染髮劑全貢獻給了下水道。

下水道，所有骯髒汙穢的流通之所，串連起整個城市的血管，但即使是它也有到達不了的地方，比如流動廁所。骯髒、黑暗、汙穢和孤立。與整座城市斷開。一個小小的汙點，漂浮在碩大的世界中。而那就是洛基誕生的地方。

洛基生下來就是被拋棄的。他誕生之所本亦該成為他喪生之地。但不知怎地，在那個濕冷的寒冬，一個遊民大概試圖躲進來取暖，繼而發現了他。

你真是幸運，你本來可能死在外面的，你這小可憐。他記得那個抱著他的護士這麼說。

你真是幸運，那對夫婦決定領養你。像你這個年紀的孩子很少有這麼幸運的。育幼院的曼斯女士也這麼說。

所以是的。洛基想他的確是幸運的。他真該慶幸索爾瘋了，所以他才有機會來扮演這個本不屬於他的角色。可他卻連這點都做不好。他唯一做到的，就是把自己活成了一個畸形的複製品。

而他現在的處境又比一個畸形的複製品稍微差了一些。他還是索爾和巴德爾的婊子──這就是當洛基被迫趴伏在馬桶水箱上操的時候，腦子裡赫然浮現的念頭。去他的應有的位置，去他的索爾的弟弟，整個世界都滾他媽的吧。他就是個婊子，和他媽一樣，就配給人按在廁所裡操。幸好他不會生孩子，否則他的孩子也要繼承他的命運，誕生在骯髒的公廁裡。

今天洛基本來是沒有打算遲到的。在他已經莫名失蹤了將近一周後，索爾肯定焦慮的無以附加，而即便是洛基也明白他不該在這個「絕佳的索爾之日」再度缺席。他一早從范達爾家的沙發醒來後，就到廁所徹底檢查了自己的身體，確保巴德爾之前留下的痕跡已經復原──指印早已消失，吻痕看起來像不明顯的紅疹，還沒完全痊癒的是那些咬痕，比較令人頭疼，但其實只消在上頭蓋些化妝品，就能騙過索爾的眼睛。他沒等范達爾下班回來，就叫了輛車擅自離開，前往簡的研究中心。

洛基本來沒有遲到，他甚至難得的提早了二十分鐘就到研究大樓的樓下大廳等待索爾了。他端正坐姿，調整表情，力求在今日扮演一個乖巧可人的弟弟，以滿懷歉意換取索爾的寬容，溫言順語麻痺索爾的疑惑。如有必要，他甚至能在索爾的厲聲質問中自然的落下幾滴眼淚。他毫不懷疑自己做的到，因為他向來都是這麼做的。他擅長謊言和欺瞞，數十年來皆是如此。他成了一個奧丁森多久，就在謊言裡活了多久。而索爾是朵溫室裡的嬌花，被父母和弟弟保護在盡善盡美的謊言裡，活在虛假和諧的家庭之愛當中，終於不負期待的長成了一個多愁善感的傻子，從不曉得這世上有的人，就連眼淚都能玩成武器。

但洛基沒有如願等到索爾，倒是等到了一個暴怒的巴德爾。他不知道巴德爾怎麼找到這個地方的，但近來巴德爾的能力突飛猛進，早已超出洛基的掌控。洛基只能眼睜睜的看著他朝自己走來，抓著他的領子就像拎貓崽似的把他提起來，而他能做的最好的就是起碼別當場發起抖來。

巴德爾渾身繃緊的肌肉蓄積著可怕的力量，獰笑的眼神裡有毀滅一切的風暴。他近乎親密的貼到洛基耳邊，吐出令人膽寒的熱氣：「你有想我嗎？小弟弟。」

洛基不肯回答，他死死咬著嘴唇，拒絕吐露任何話語，任由巴德爾將他一路拖進廁所隔間。

「這幾天你躲哪去了？嗯？」當巴德爾的手指在他體內粗魯又煽情的翻攪時，咬著他的耳朵問，「當我想幹你的時候，你躲去哪了？你想讓我們的小小協議作廢嗎？」

巴德爾的手指猛地摁壓到某個點上，讓洛基憋不住一聲急喘。洛基腿根酸軟，光被用手指操就能陰莖翹的老高，前端泌出的前液讓整根陰莖都亮晶晶的。

「我們說好了的，」洛基艱難的在喘息空檔發聲，「我讓你愛怎麼操怎麼操，你乖乖的不讓索爾發現你的存在。」巴德爾突然握住他的陰莖，讓他幾乎嗆到，用僅剩的理智掐住巴德爾的手腕，偏過頭用他最狠厲的眼神瞪著巴德爾，「我可不是率先打破規則的那個。」

但大概，這種眼神在盈滿淚水的狀態下毫無震懾之力，巴德爾毫不退卻，只是低笑著冷哼了聲，「好吧。但你去哪了？」巴德爾放開他的陰莖，轉而粗暴的把洛基壓在馬桶上，三根手指猛地捅進他的後穴裡，激的洛基猝不及防的尖叫。

「你趁機找別的人操你了嗎？有沒有？」

手指的一個用力碾壓，逼的洛基驚喘出聲，一陣一陣的熱浪打上來，雙腿打顫的厲害，幾乎就要站不住。巴德爾抽出手指，把掛在洛基屁股下緣的西裝褲又往下隨意扯了扯，勘勘能露出那整顆飽滿白皙的屁股，便迫不及待的把陰莖抵在臀縫間，朝裡用力操進去。

洛基連忙摀住嘴，硬是把叫喊憋成一陣喉頭裡的怪聲。巴德爾殘暴的頂弄起來，撞的他得扶著水箱，一腳跪到馬桶蓋上，勉強撐住自己，被激烈的撞擊頂弄得頻頻撞牆。

他痛恨這種姿勢，不只是因為長時間的跪姿會讓他的膝蓋疼的要裂開，而是這種姿態本身令他難以忍受。尤其當對方擁有金髮碧眼，長了索爾那張人見人愛的臉蛋。他不是不知道自己只是個工具，被放在應有的位置上，不是真正和索爾地位平等的兄弟，但仍舊，他痛恨被用這種方式提醒──雌服在對方身下，像個洩欲的工具一般讓人隨意貫穿。

索爾大概是知道他這點小心思的，也可能純粹是喜歡在做愛的時候能清楚看見他的每一個表情，所以他們從沒有嘗試過這種體位──這種殘忍的提醒交戰的雙方誰才是掌有生殺大權的體位。

但巴德爾卻愛極了，而洛基甚至不能說自己怨恨他，盡管在他們每一次的交合中，巴德爾總是用盡各種手段來提醒洛基，他才是那個握有主導權的人──但他怎能恨他？巴德爾本該安份的待在死亡裡，如同洛基應當安份的棲息在索爾的陰影下，但他們誰也沒心甘情願過，才終究長成了這副畸形的模樣。

巴德爾撞擊的速度更快了，雙手捏著他的髖骨猛頂，肉體撞擊的聲響已經大到一種不知羞恥的程度，接連讓好幾個意圖踏進廁所的腳步聲退卻、訕訕的折返。洛基近乎窒息，隨後才意識到自己憋著氣，但他不能放鬆，他惡狠狠的咬著嘴內肉，以免呻吟和哀鳴溜出他的嘴唇。鐵鏽味在他的口腔內蔓延，他的陰莖無人照料，可憐兮兮的前後猛甩。而他今天不想示弱，不論巴德爾在他體內如何兇殘的搗弄，他最多就是還以悶哼。

洛基可以憑經驗感覺到，巴德爾快要到了，因為他操弄的節奏開始混亂。他突然狠咬洛基後肩，惹的洛基終於繃不住驚叫，然後以要拓開他內臟的狠勁，插到最深處猛頂了幾下，一股熱流便赫然噴發，幾乎讓洛基灼傷。

等巴德爾的高潮結束後，洛基癱軟下來，顧不得體面或潔癖的癱在馬桶上喘息。他知道僅只一次是不會讓巴德爾滿足的。而他只須要等待時機。

巴德爾掌摑了下他的屁股，接著情色的揉捏起來。他可以感覺到熱流從他被操開的肉穴汨汨流出，猜想巴德爾熱切的視線正盯著那裡瞧。於是他悄悄的從上衣的口袋掏出為今日準備多時的、那管細小的針筒，藏在掌心，任體溫將它摀熱。

「你真是個男婊子，你知道嗎？」巴德爾摳挖著他的後穴，還不時的撥弄兩下他的陰莖，與其說是在替他撫慰，不如說是在藉著逗弄羞辱他。

「那你是什麼？」洛基氣都還沒緩過來，就喘吁吁的回嘴，「嫖客？」

背後的巴德爾沉默了，這是他發火的前兆。洛基不用回頭，也能想像他因憤怒而繃緊的下巴，噴張的鼻翼。平日裡洛基會盡可能順著他的意，但今日，洛基需要他來點怒火，最好燒斷他的理智。

巴德爾猛將洛基扯起，推到牆上，動作過於粗暴讓洛基的後腦勺猛地磕碰到牆上。洛基頓時眼前一片花白，耳邊轟鳴。他感受到巴德爾身體的熱度再度壓上來。他甚至看不清楚，但他知道他該怎麼做。他舉起痠軟的手臂，顫抖著把針往巴德爾身上扎──

巴德爾猛地擭住他的手腕，饒有興致的盯著那管藥劑，惡意簡直要從他的雙眼中滿盈出來，甚至聲調都捎上了一絲殘忍的愉悅。

「啊……我們來看看這是什麼？」巴德爾掐住他力道之大，差點讓他忍不住尖叫，「你想讓我冷靜點嗎？還是想讓我徹底消失在這世界上？」

洛基滿臉驚恐的搖頭，死死抿著嘴唇到發白。

「你想殺死我嗎，小弟？」

巴德爾另一手掐上洛基的脖頸，猛然把他拉近，洛基在他的陰鷙的瞪視下幾乎喘不上氣。「搖頭是什麼意思？告訴我──喔不肯說？好吧，好啊……那就讓我們來看看，它會有什麼效果吧。」他的動作幾乎是細緻溫柔的輕按針尾，將一點液體推出針頭，接著把針頭插進洛基的脖子。

冰涼的液體從脖頸的血管滲入，洛基先是打了個冷顫，才閉上眼睛，徹底放鬆下來。這讓巴德爾更好將他抵在水箱上，架開他的腿，將陰莖重新操進他的身體裡。巴德爾心滿意足的將洛基困在由他的身體和水箱形成的狹小空間裡，肆意的啃咬他蒼白肩膀。陰莖在被黏液沾的濕亮滑膩的屁股裡抽插，帶出的體液沿著冰涼的白瓷拖曳成一道道混濁。

洛基失神的隨著巴德爾操弄的節奏顛簸，聽著巴德爾在他耳邊發出粗礪的喘息，低頭看著巴德爾那猙獰的凶器如何將自己操成一坨爛泥，以及被隨意丟棄在旁的那管空針筒。

真正的毒藥不在那管針筒裡。恰恰相反，那裡面的是解毒劑。

洛基扶住巴德爾的臉龐，試圖在肉體交纏之間，看進那雙藍眼睛裡。他真想要看看，那雙眼睛裡有沒有一絲對他的愛意──雖然說，即使有也不會改變洛基的決心，但洛基還是想知道。因為今天過後，他就不會再有機會知道了。

恍惚之間，他想起他第一次見到巴德爾的場景。那個陰暗的倉庫，那些過量的藥劑和毫無人性的綁縛，那些可怕的場景不但沒有嚇到洛基，甚至讓他鬆了一口氣。他想──啊，所以世界上的確有和我一樣的人。我們都活在陰影裡。

如果時光能夠倒轉，如果那時候的洛基就知道，如今他們會是這個結局，他還會打開那扇門，踏進那座牢籠嗎？

或許還是會的。因為唯有如此，他才感覺自己更靠近了索爾一點。唯有如此，他才會恍惚的感覺到得到了索爾的某個部分。因為所有洛基不能、也不該從索爾身上得到的，他都從巴德爾這裡偷到了。

所以當他親吻巴德爾，他覺得他是在親吻索爾，當他和巴德爾肉體交融，他說服那是索爾對自己滿懷愛意。而當他捧著巴德爾的臉，他幾乎要被那雙和索爾一模一樣的藍眼睛刺傷，他忽然覺得自己無比殘忍，哪怕巴德爾摧殘著他的肉體，他卻意圖毀滅他的靈魂。

洛基茫然的眨眨眼睛，任由斗大的淚珠從眼角滑落，砸在巴德爾肩膀上。巴德爾忽然停下，看著他，眼神深沉。他放棄要去理解巴德爾的想法，他只是無意識的張開雙唇，似在祈求一個吻。巴德爾不愛吻他──至少，不像索爾那麼愛吻他。但他也知道巴德爾瘋狂的想要占據染指索爾擁有的一切，由其是洛基拒絕給他的一切。

一切他不想給的，巴德爾都想強要，即使那是致命毒藥。

所以當巴德爾靠過來時，洛基刻意的閉上嘴，偏過頭表達拒絕，只為了讓巴德爾上鉤。巴德爾掐著他的臉，逼他張嘴，凶狠的吻上來，啃咬他的嘴唇。當洛基不得不放鬆，讓侵略的血腥氣息闖入，他幾乎懶的掩飾、也無力掩飾的讓笑意自喉嚨深處發出。他抬手抱住巴德爾的頭顱，舌頭靈活的弄下黏在牙齒邊緣的膠囊，咬破，然後將那毒液推入對方的口腔。

巴德爾在他手下掙扎，那對漂亮的藍色瞳眸因憤怒和不敢置信而撐大，洛基用盡全身的力量，死死的扣住他，確保那藥一滴不剩滑入他的咽喉。巴德爾的腳在亂蹬，隔間門被踢的碰碰作響，他的手也在亂抓，甚至一手掐上了洛基的脖子，壓到了他的氣管，讓他眼前發黑。給他這藥的人保證過，這藥能讓巴德爾陷入永眠。洛基希望她的保證是真的，否則要進入永眠的人恐怕就是他了。

洛基死命箝制住懷中的人，直到那人不再掙扎。僵硬的四肢終於無力的垂下，將他那沉甸甸的體重，還有洛基一生中數不清的罪孽，都一同壓到了洛基身上。

然後洛基才開始哭。為巴德爾、為他自己，也為索爾。他哭到只能從喉嚨搶空氣，卻靜謐的沒有一絲聲音。

他哭，是因為他心知肚明。

一切從陰影裡逃拖的，如今都將回歸黑暗。


End file.
